


Sweet Delight

by xx_Katastrophe



Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex and Chocolate, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_Katastrophe/pseuds/xx_Katastrophe
Summary: Nathalie has a special treat for Gabriel- though presented in a different way than he expects. That woman is full of surprises.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GabeNath Smut Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: GabeNath Book Club and Art Club Server





	Sweet Delight

A slightly slower than normal day again in the Agreste house was winding down to the end of the work day. He was beginning to work on saving his color palette options for the new line. He’d have to ask her what she thought about the color options when she had the chance, as she seemed occupied with her usual. After finishing up her usual rounds of business related tasks, she looked over at him from the top of her desktop display.

“Gabriel, I don’t believe I’ve ever asked you… but what’s your favorite dessert?” She asks. 

He had to think about it for a second. He doesn’t consume desserts that often to select a favorite. Eventually he replied with, “Well, I’m not much for sweets… though I do enjoy a good chocolate bar every now and then. I also believe a good tart with whipped cream satisfies the sweet tooth cravings when I get them. Why do you ask?” 

“Oh… no reason…” She said, as she quickly tried to hide her face. However, she wasn’t quite as slick as she believed- he could see her smirking to herself. He tried his best to go back to work- but his mind was beginning to wander. He began to ponder what directions he was taking her apparent scheming. Suddenly, she got up from her desk, and exited the office. He didn’t think much of it, thinking she just went to the bathroom. When she didn’t come back in a timely manner is when trouble started.

Nathalie had left quite a while ago without saying anything, and Gabriel was beginning to get slightly concerned. She had gotten up to what he thought was using the restroom approximately 10 minutes ago. It was a little too suspiciously convenient, given the line of questioning she had wrung out of him, about desserts of all things. He was just about to text her and ask her if she was alright, when he received a text message from her- to meet her in her bedroom. Confused, he pocketed his cellphone without replying and exited his office. 

Nathalie was in her bedroom, smirking at all the “ingredients” she had retrieved- a can of whipped cream, and of course, some warm, melted chocolate. He shouldn’t always be the one with surprises- she should be able to surprise him for once, and she was absolutely sure that this would be the one to catch him off guard. She even had towels on the floor and bed, knowing that this will get messy. He was coming- so she had to prepare herself. She quickly undressed herself, down to just a pair of panties. She sits herself on the bed, holding the bowl of melted chocolate in one hand and placing the canister of whipped cream to her side. She was beginning to get excited, so she carefully dipped a finger into the chocolate. She heard footsteps, and then the door slightly open. Her attention turned towards them, as she sucked her finger clean, her eyes locking onto his as he stepped in. 

Color him surprised- as he gawked at her, he felt his throat go dry, but he started to salivate as well. Chocolate had never looked more delicious than it was now, especially as she “accidentally” drizzled some of the melted sweetness across her bare chest, eyes locked onto him. A wave of light-headedness washed over him as he swiftly closed the door. This was for his eyes only- a delightfully sweet sight he didn’t want to share to any potential passers-by. 

“Nathalie… What’s all this for?” He asked, swallowing as he took a few steps closer. 

“Come on, Gabriel, I can’t be the only one on the receiving end of the surprises… I had to come up with one for you…” 

“Well, you certainly surprised me.”

She grabbed the container of whipped cream, shaking it gently as she tilts her head back. “Well, aren’t you going to come and join me?” She dispensed a squirt of the whipped cream into her mouth, closing her eyes as she swallowed it. He didn’t hesitate to come closer, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. As he kissed her, he could taste the remnants of whipped cream on her lips, and on her tongue. He pulled away, licking his lips and smirking at her. 

“Delicious... But it could use some chocolate… don’t you think?” He asked, sitting on her lap. He leaned forward and brought his tongue to some of the chocolate drizzle on her skin. By the taste, he could tell that she had taken note of his favorite chocolate, and somehow obtained it quickly, and melted it down for him to enjoy. “So is this why you asked for my favorite sweet treat?” 

“But of course.” She smiled at him. “I figured you may want something after all the hard work we put in today…” 

“Mmm… but you’re sweet enough. Plus, today wasn’t quite as busy as it could have been, so is this treat really warranted?” 

“Of course it is…” She looked down at him, as his tongue went to lap up the remaining chocolate from her- somehow she managed to make his favorite even better. He better not get too used to it, or else he may demand eating his chocolate this way all the time. “Would you like more, my dear Gabriel?” 

His heart skipped a beat when she referred to him as such. “Always, Nathalie.” 

She smiled down at him, stirring the melted chocolate with the spoon. She lifted the spoon from the bowl, and then spread more of the chocolate across her breasts, paying particular attention to her nipples. Once she was done, she put the spoon back into the bowl, and he eagerly latched onto her. His tongue slowly ran across the bud, it quickly stiffening as he lapped up the sweet substance covering it. She shuddered as his tongue teased her. Once he had consumed every trace of chocolate from one breast, he switched to the other. He gave it the same treatment, gazing up at her as he was latched onto her breast. Her fingers carded through his hair, as she smiled down at him. He pulls himself away from her, and then smiles playfully. 

“Now, how about you get undressed?” She raised a brow. 

A devious grin spread across his face. “Gladly.” He stood up from her lap, and began to undress himself from the layers of clothing in his daily ensemble. She never understood why a man like him, who hardly leaves his home, insists on wearing a full suit every day. Once he had stripped himself to his underwear, it was quite evident to her that he was enjoying himself, just as much as she was. She leaned closer to him, reaching a hand to him. Her fingertips gingerly grazed over the outline of his erection desperately straining against his boxer-briefs. 

“Mmm… I take it you’ve been enjoying yourself so far?” 

“Any sight of you doing anything provocative is enough to get a rise out of me… But I believe it’s time that I give you a special treat… For all your hard work… ” He snatched the whipped cream from her side, and smirked coyly. Using his other hand, he stripped himself of his underwear. He dispensed some whipped cream into his hand, and promptly slathered his cock with it. There was probably an easier and less messy way to do that… but he didn’t care. He reached for a towel, wiping his hand clean. “Now… enjoy, my dear.” He smiled playfully at her, presenting himself to her. 

Hungrily, her tongue ran along the underside of his cock, from the base all the way to the tip. Her efforts were awarded with a small groan, as she continued to enjoy her dessert. She closed her eyes halfway, as she gazed up at him. She swallowed the mouthful of whipped cream she had gotten, and once she had, she leaned in closer to him. She took him into her mouth, smearing what little was left of her treat across her lips as she enveloped more and more of his length between her lips. He tensed at the overwhelming sensation of her mouth taking over him. He decided to meet her halfway, pushing his hips forward, until her lips rested flush to his body. Noticing that some stray pieces of hair were in her vision, he delicately swept them away, before resting a hand on top of her head. Instinctively, she began to bob her head up and down along his length, soliciting a gasp from him.

“Good girl…” He exhaled, fingers burrowing into her hair. Her eyes shut, as she kept focusing on her breathing, while she began to work faster. He began to breathe heavily, the pleasure from her was overtaking his thoughts- and she was all he could think about in that moment- how perfect she was, how beautiful she was. He rocked his hips slowly, and forced her head to tilt back slightly. He could feel her sucking him even harder, as he groaned louder. It was so hard to hold himself back from spilling over the edge, but he had to restrain himself, just a little longer. He wanted to make sure to reward her well with a second helping of dessert, as she deserves. 

As she kept sucking on him, she could feel him twitch every so often in her mouth. She was cognizant to the fact that he was holding himself back… and she didn’t quite understand why. Suddenly, she got the brilliant idea to tease him just a bit more, since it seems like he was already on edge. She slowly came to a stop, keeping an eye on his face. She had his cock about halfway into her mouth, widening her eyes slightly. 

He looked down at her, squirming in slight desperation. He was so, so close, and it pained him slightly to not be granted the release he wanted at the moment- which somehow only made him more desperate. “N-nathalie,” he stammered, watching her remove his cock from her mouth. She smirked at him, a hand wrapping around him and beginning to stroke lightly. He bit on his lower lip, and let out a strained sound. 

“Aw, Gabriel… what’s the matter?” She teased him, the tone of voice almost mocking his discomfort. Damn her… “You sound a little uncomfortable.” 

“God Nathalie, please....” 

“Please what?” Her strokes picked up speed. 

“Please let me cum…” He whimpered, arching his back. He felt like he may explode if she wouldn’t allow him. 

“Hmm…” She thought for a moment, “well, because you asked so nicely... “ She replied, as she opened her mouth, and stuck her tongue out. “You may now.” 

As soon as she gave him permission, his orgasm washed over him like a strong tidal wave crashing on the shore. He watched himself painting her face, and covering her tongue with his seed. Once he had finished, she swallowed what remained on her tongue, before licking her lips. 

“I must say… that was the best dessert I’ve had.” She states, with a smirk on her face. He also smirked. 

“And I as well… Be careful, or I may ask for all my desserts that way…” He teased her. He picked up a towel from the floor, and tossed it to her. She removed her glasses from her face, cleaning them with the towel. “Though, I believe it’s your turn now, my dear…” 

“My turn for what…?” 

“Just… sit down.” He said. She raised a brow, and sat down. He knelt down in front of her, and looked up at her. Once he had coaxed her legs apart enough, he slipped her panties off, and dropped the garment to the floor. “And pass me the whipped cream.” 

“Here.” She replied, handing him the canister. He smiled at her, forcing her to lean back some. Her legs rested over his shoulders, and he dispensed some whipped cream from the canister, and right onto her folds. She shivered at the sensation of the slightly cold cream touching her skin- and it began to melt as it contacted her very warm core. Evidently he wasn’t the only one who was enjoying this new form of play. His tongue began to lap at the cream, trying to catch any melting drips, as not to make a bigger mess than they already were. As soon as his tongue began to work on her, a soft gasp left her lips. She had placed a hand on his head, and began to watch him. Almost immediately, he pushed his tongue further into her, smearing some of the cream across his lips. His eyes closed, as he held onto her thighs. He had licked up all the cream from her, but yet continued his work at a frivolous pace. As she moaned softly, another hand went to gently remove his glasses from his face, placing them next to her on the bed. 

His tongue had found her clitoris, and he used the tip to brush over it slowly. The intense pleasure he sent through her caused her to arch her back, and push the back of his head further into her- only driving him to work faster. Sure, his jaw was beginning to ache some, but he ignored it as he heard the little noises that his Nathalie made as he pleased her. He just kept teasing her clitoris, knowing that it made her squirm and got her to make the sweetest sounds. Unlike her, however… he believed that she was good enough to not be denied her sweet release this time. She was already getting quite close, as she had grabbed a handful of his hair gently. She was rocking her hips against his face, breath quite ragged and face flushed as she was fast approaching her orgasm. He could tell, and he kept up with what he was doing- and it didn’t take her too long to be sent over the edge. Her orgasm washed over her as she held his hair tightly in her fist. As she was riding out her ecstasy, his tongue work slowed down, and came to a stop. Once she had fallen back down, he pulled himself away. His face and hair were a mess, and he looked up at her, panting lightly. 

“It’s… too bad that we have to eat dinner now…” She replied, panting lightly as she fumbled for his glasses, and slid them onto his face. She had grabbed the same towel she had wiped her face with earlier, and wiped his face for him. 

Once he was cleaned up, he smiled at her. “Nonsense… consider this as an appetizer. We can enjoy our main course after we have dinner. What do you think about that?” 

They had begun to get dressed, hoping to pull themselves to look presentable for a simple dinner with Adrien. “I like that idea... but we should hurry, before Adrien suspects anything. And so we can come back sooner.” She chuckled. 

He nodded, as he finished redressing himself. Once she was redressed as well, they had exited the bedroom. After dinner came a second helping of dessert. 


End file.
